Alguien me enamora ¿Kyle?
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Sentimientos confusos y agobiantes en Stan luego de la confesión de su mejor amigo. Finalmente opta por hacer algo. ¿Tendrá buenos resultados su inmadura decisión?


Hace poco terminé con Wendy. Mi décima cuarta vez, en mis quince años de vida. Estoy tan acostumbrado a romper con mi ex novia que ya no siento nada cuando esto pasa. En este momento me encuentro con mi súper mejor amigo, esta vez sin consolarme ya que no lo necesitaba. Comíamos un helado en nuestra heladería favorita y hablábamos sobre la nueva nominación de la chica mas linda de la escuela. Sí, esta vez nos vengaríamos de ellas usando su mismo truco.

-Kyle, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad? –fue un tema de platica que tiré solo por curiosidad pero nada más.

-Claro. De Rebecca, ¿recuerdas? –contestó mientras jugábamos con nuestras manos a quién sabe qué.

-No, en serio. A ti ella solo te gustó, nada más.

-Tu qué sabes, Stan –sin mirarme respondía, lo único que él contemplaba con mayor interés era nuestras juguetonas manos.

-Lo sé, porque tengo experiencia en eso –presumí un poco esbozando una sonrisa triunfante sobre el tema que tratábamos.

-Entonces, ¿de quién crees que me enamoré? –esta vez me miró con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios.

-No lo sé dime tú –lo miré de la misma manera- además, ¿cómo sé que en verdad estuviste o estas enamorado?

-Si te digo que me he enamorado es porque es así, y por esa razón quiero que lo adivines.

-Mmm… -lo medité un momento y comencé a nombrar a todas las chicas que habitaban South Park- ¿Red Tucker?

-No.

-¿Bebe Stevens? –negó con la cabeza- ¿Wendy Testaburger?

-Claro que no –rió un poco por aquella insinuación.

-¿Mi hermana? –nuevamente rió y negó con la cabeza- ¿Patty Nelson?

-No.

Y así pasamos unos quince minutos hasta terminar con la última. Ninguna de ellas era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado mi mejor amigo. Entonces, ¿de quién era? Nuestras manos ya no jugaban sino estaban siendo sostenidas con la otra.

-Oh, querido Kyle. No me digas que eres homosexual –bromeé con lo que podía ser una posibilidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Y uno siempre sabe, si la persona no contesta o lo duda un par de segundos es porque la respuesta es un "Sí".

-K-Kyle, ¿es en serio? –su mirada bajó inmediatamente- ¿de verdad?

Nuestras manos se soltaron al instante, entonces pude escuchar a Kyle.

-Sí… -su tono era triste.

-Entonces, estas enamorado de un chico…

-Sí…

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar en donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Puedes darme una pista de quién esa persona de la cual estas enamorado? –tomando nuevamente su mano lo miré de forma confortadora.

-¿Eh? P-Pero Stan…

-No me importa que sea hombre, quiero saberlo.

-Stan, eres un terco –un pequeño sonrojo se colorió en sus mejillas y su vista se desvió hacia la ventana que se encontraba a nuestro lado- Esta bien.

-Pero… ¿podrías darme una pista? –me sentía estúpido y algo nervioso, pero realmente quería saberlo.

-Stan, Stan –sacándole un suspiro prosiguió- E-Es alguien que conoces.

-¿Ya…? –esperando otra pista intenté concentrarme.

-¿Qué?

-Otra pista.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil decirlo?

-¿Qué tan cercano es a ti? –contra pregunté.

-Es bastante cercano.

-¿Cartman? –negó- ¿Kenny? –negó- ¿Butters? –negó- ¿Yo? –asintió- ¿Craig? –negó- ¿Clyde? –negó- ¿Twe…? –frené en seco- ¿Yo? –asintió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentado evadir mi mirada.

-No me odies –intentó sonar lo mas normal que podía.

¿Le gustaba yo? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Yo? ¿Un idiota sin futuro? Podía aceptar que Kyle fuera gay y que amará a un hombre cercano, pero… ¿a mí?

Frené mis pensamientos en cuanto visualicé como un par de lágrimas se resbalaban de las pálidas mejillas de mi mejor amigo. A pesar de los esfuerzos que daba por no hacer notar su tristeza, le era imposible.

-No te odio –respondí intentando darle ánimos- Pero… -entonces como si casi fuera a cambiar el tema- ¿podemos ir a mi casa tomado de las manos?

-¿Uh? –sus orbes verdes chocaron con mis orbes azules- C-Claro, aunque eso es muy marica.

-¿Acaso no lo somos? Lo somos desde pequeños, ¿recuerdas? –le sonreí.

No pudo más que limitarse a asentir. Salimos de la heladería a paso lento, la gente se paraba a mirar de vez en cuando un tanto extrañada. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos y ya estaban a mitad de camino antes de llegar a la casa del azabache.

-¿Desde cuando te gusto?

-Ya ni lo recuerdo. Supongo que debió ser desde que tuvimos doce, o algo así.

-Debió ser hace mucho tiempo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de acordarte.

-Haha, eso supongo –sonrió un poco más feliz.

En ese momento apareció el culón de Cartman y Kenny.

-Oh, genial. Ahí viene ese culón –dijo lentamente colocándose detrás de mí.

Creo que… me empieza a gustar esto de ser maricas, y más si es con Kyle.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo –decía con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su regordete cara el castaño nazista- Stan y el judío tomados de la mano. Esto merece una fotografía –decía mientras sacaba una cámara detrás suyo sin poder evitar soltar pequeñas risitas desagradables.

-Cállate culo gordo –le dije hastiado.

-¡No me llames gordo! Soy de huesos grandes –se defendió.

-Vamonos, Stan –susurraba con timidez en mi oído mi lindo judío.

-Awwn, la novia de Stan quiere irse –decía con voz burlona.

-Déjalos –habló finalmente Kenny quien no llevaba su anorak abrochado hasta la cabeza.

Kenny se veía extrañamente serio. Él nunca es así ¿o me equivoco? Normalmente siempre lleva una sonrisa en su rostro, usualmente él es el que me sube el autoestima todos los días luego de Kyle. Pero ahora… ¿qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?

-Awwwn, Kenny se puso celoso –molestaba Cartman sin cansarse.

Pero nadie habló. Sólo sentía como Kyle tiraba de mi chaqueta diciéndome que nos fuéramos, pero al mismo tiempo Kenny y yo nos mirábamos seriamente; con su mirada me lograba expresar su rabia. ¿Rabia? ¿Realmente estaba celoso?

-Kenny, ¿te gusta Kyle?

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Stan? –la voz de Kyle sonaba como si tuviera miedo, pero ¿miedo de qué?

Carajo, no entiendo nada.

-Sí –sin vacilar contestó secamente.

Nuestras miradas chocaban, me sentía mal por un lado. Yo le correspondía a Kyle pero Kenny era mi amigo… él… ¿Realmente lo ama? Toda mi vida pensé que le gustaba Butters, siempre creí que era el uno para el otro.

-Kenny, yo… -quería disculparme, pero…

-Lo siento Kenny –contestó Kyle sin darle la cara. Su rostro se ocultaba en mi chaqueta, casi abrazándome continuó- Lo siento, pero yo amo a Stan más que a nadie en el mundo –su voz sonaba un poco débil y quebradiza.

-Kyle… -entonces decidí terminar con esto de una vez- Ya escuchaste Kenneth –estaba enojado- Al igual que Kyle, yo lo amo a él –finalmente pronuncié aquellas palabras que me condenarían o me harían el chico más feliz del mundo- Amo a Kyle más que a nadie en este mundo, y no me lo quitaras Kenny.

Pero esta sensación era agradable, claro, sin olvidar mis nervios que lentamente surgían; sin embargo, era feliz.

-Stan… -la dulce voz de Kyle salió a flote.

Pero en ese instante decidí tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo conmigo a nuestra casa del árbol que aún seguía en pie. Al llegar nos sentamos y antes de que Kyle se sentara junto a mí lo jalé para que quedara sobre mí y pudiera abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. La posición fue un poco incomoda pero sentir esa fragancia tan característica de Kyle me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir en el cielo. Quería protegerlo, quería que se sintiera seguro.

-Stan, ¿no estas incomodo? –dijo intentando alejarme.

-Te amo –no lo soltaría ni en sueños a menos que…

-Stan, yo… -su voz sonaba nerviosa y eso me encantaba.

-Te amo, Kyle –lo solté un poco, sólo para que nuestras caras pudieran apreciarse bien- te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, no lo olvides –mi mirada no bajaba ni se desviaba en ningún momento comparada con la de Kyle que no dejaba de mirar mis labios.

Lentamente lo empecé a soltar. Kyle terminó sentándose junto a mí, y yo decidí tomarlo de la mano haciendo así que éste se sonrojara.

-Stan… -su sonrojo se hacía cada vez más notable tomando un color más fuerte aún- yo también te amo y –su mirada chocó con la mía- inclusive más de lo que tu me amas en este momento y en adelante.

Se veía extremadamente adorable. Quería besarlo, quería hacerlo mío en ese preciso instante. Entonces noté como sus ojos se fijaron en mis labios, luego lo imité. Su boca era bastante roja y provocativa y sin darme cuenta ya estaba satisfaciendo mis deseos, o mejor dicho nuestros deseos de aquel instante.

-S-Stan –jadeaba entre nuestros besos fugaces. 

Se notaba que Kyle no había besado en años.

-Kyle deja hacerte mío y que nadie pueda tocarte mas que yo –le pedí entre todos nuestros pequeños besos.

-Es lo que más quiero en la vida, Stan –pronunció antes de poder profundizar nuestro dulce beso en uno bastante apasionante.

Quizás lo había vacilado al principio. Quizás sólo quería probar al principio y por eso no le contesté a Kyle en ese entonces. Quizás cuando me confesé enfrente de mi grupo me considere un completo idiota y vacilé bastante después de decirlo. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que todo aquello no fue un error, sino algo verdaderamente valioso, y no dejaré que nadie me quite a Kyle en la vida.

**Bueno, este one-shot lo llevaba haciendo hace tiempo pero al fin lo terminé xd asdasd Pensaba hacer un Style con muchos capítulos pero o sea como la continuación de esta historia. No sé que les parece, díganme ¿debo continuarlo?**


End file.
